Demiurge/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Demiurge thinks of him as an omniscient Supreme Being, believing that Ainz is able to foresee through everything ahead of time, even before he thought of it. In a way, Demiurge concluded that everything Ainz has been doing until now must be part of a larger goal in mind for the future. This was while thinking of Ainz as a wise ruler, who always continue to plan one step ahead of him than even he couldn't expect nor predict what may happen next. In awe, it would sometimes cause him to be overwhelmed with admiration and respect towards Ainz. Offering nothing but praise towards him for what he does independently, Demiurge also tends to seek out praises from Ainz himself. He tends to describe Ainz as someone who is a peerless and perfect master due to his own plans was being overshadowed so easily than initially prepared by him. He also believes that there was a reason why no one else was worthy enough to have led the guild and other Supreme Beings, but Ainz alone. Demiurge also cares for his safety, as shown when he wanted to stop him from fighting Shalltear for fear of his possible death. Ulbert Alain Odle Ulbert is Demiurge's creator and thus has imprinted much into him. As with the other NPC, he greatly respects his creator as his god and found strength and happiness in his sole memory. Demiurge embodies Ulbert's obsession with evil, taking pride in the things he has created like the floor area that was guarded by him. He also values greatly the items created by Ulbert but was disposed to use it, reluctantly, for the sake of a plan that can benefit his current master, Ainz Ooal Gown. Demiurge considers the suit that he wears to be an important item from his creator. Even though Demiurge’s domain is a ruined temple, he considers this temple to be the embodiment of Ulbert appreciation and love for him. Despite his loyalty to Ainz, it's shown that his true loyalty and allegiance remain with Ulbert. During the time when making stories to about Ainz in order to make the humans more loyal to him, Ainz felt that what Demiurge really wishes for is the return of his creator one day. Floor Guardians Albedo While Albedo is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, Demiurge is in charge of the defense of Nazarick. As their stations overlap each other, he often serves as Albedo's second-in-command. In more ways than one, he also acts as a mental compass to his superior, making sure she stays focused on the tasks the Guardians are assigned by their master. Despite her rank as Overseer, Demiurge is not above using force to make her come to her senses when she has one of her romantic episodes with Ainz. She is also one of the two people in Nazarick whose actions and thoughts he cannot read. Shalltear Bloodfallen While seemingly uncaring towards the True Vampire, Demiurge does somewhat care about her. When Shalltear begged for forgiveness for her betrayal at Ainz's feet, Demiurge uncharacteristically managed to shed a single tear of sorrow at seeing his comrade brought low. Both of them share similar interests. Cocytus As a fellow Floor Guardian, Cocytus is a colleague and at the same time a rival. Despite their rivalry for Ainz's attention and praise, they have a stable work-relationship. They are civil to one another and are considered drinking partners at Sous-chef's bar on the 9th Floor of Nazarick. He provides advice and insights on Ainz's orders to Cocytus. He even went out of his way to support Cocytus's request in sparing the lizardmen after his comrade's failure. Aura Bella Fiora Demiurge trusts Aura when it comes to someone to watch over Albedo and Shalltear. Mare Bello Fiore Demiurge is on incredibly good terms with Mare and considers him an apprentice of sorts. Demiurge is impressed that Mare not only possesses sharp intellect but hides that intelligence behind a super shy exterior. Due to a conversation with Mare about the way he dresses and that it was the will of Bukubukuchagama, Demiurge is convinced that the Supreme Beings think all boys in Nazarick should wear female clothes. Victim As the chance to meet Victim is rare, they do not see each other often. Despite this, they maintain a cordial and respectful relationship. Area Guardians Pandora's Actor Demiurge said that he cannot help but envy Pandora's Actor, even if just a little for the hard-work Ainz have done as its creator. Pleiades Sebas Tian Like Sebas' creator, Touch Me and Demiurge's creator, Ulbert Alain Odle, they don't get along. Most likely because of their moral standing, rather than Touch Me and Ulbert often arguing over guild matters. For unknown reasons, Demiurge has curiously taken an interest in Sebas' relationship with Tuare. Yuri Alpha Yuri worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Yuri played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Evileye alongside CZ2128. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Lupusregina played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Solution and Entoma. Narberal Gamma CZ2I28 Delta CZ2I28 worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. CZ2I28 played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Evileye alongside Yuri. Solution Epsilon Solution agreed with Demiurge that killing Tuare was the best option to take. During the events of the demon invasion, Demiurge wanted to put Solution in the reserve team but placed her alongside Sebas due to her superior detection abilities to find the kidnapped Tuare. Solution worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Solution played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Lupusregina and Entoma. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Demiurge saved Entoma from the members of Blue Rose, Evileye, Gagaran, and Tia. He asked her to create illusions in the Kingdom for his plan, Operation Gehenna. Entoma also participated in his plan to make Momon a national hero. She played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Lupusregina and Solution. Adventurers Blue Roses Evileye After killing Gagaran and Tia with one blow, Demiurge asked Evileye why she teams up with weaker companions, stating that she would be able to challenge higher-level areas. Demiurge fought against her and then retreated once Momon showed up. Gagaran Demiurge killed Gagaran with his skill, Hellfire Wall. He was surprised that Gagaran and Tia were killed by flames of such a degree, saying that he was only trying to stop them. He offered his remorse to them, which only made Evileye nervous. Tia Demiurge killed Tia with his skill, Hellfire Wall. He was surprised that Tia and Gagaran were killed by flames of such a degree, saying that he was only trying to stop them. He offered his remorse to them, which only made Evileye nervous. Others Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Demiurge met the Golden Princess in the Royal Capital before the initiation of Operation Gehenna. Demiurge expressed nothing but a keen interest and praise in the human princess, perhaps due to her advanced intellect that far outshines her from her own species. His praise for her goes further to even recommending her as an invaluable asset to Nazarick. Evil Lords The Evil Lords are Demiurge's personal bodyguards. Demiurge ordered them to summon an army of demons in the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom for his plan, Operation Gehenna. Sous-chef Demiurge is one of Sous-chef's regulars at the bar. Gondo Firebeard At some point, Gondo had spoken with Demiurge. From his conversation, the demon was left with the impression that Ainz could seduce anyone to his side through his words and genius. Category:Relationships